When the light fades
by Doespring
Summary: While being chased by Shizuo a sudden headache will change Izaya's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Chapter 1 of my new story!

 **Summary:** While being chased by Shizuo a sudden headache will change Izaya's life forever.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

"IZAYAAAA!" Izaya had been walking through Ikebukuro when he suddenly heard the familiar yell of the blonde, who would probably be throwing something at him any minute now.

The crowd was already parting and soon he saw a vending machine flying his way. Dodging it with ease he smirked in Shizuo's direction. "Seems like you still can't hit me." He said before taking off, since he knew the blonde would soon be throwing the next thing.

A sign flew right by his head when he turned into an alleyway. He could hear the loud footsteps of the blonde behind him, but he just kept running ahead, keeping his gaze focussed on where he was going, looking for a way to escape.

He kept running through different ally's, but the blonde didn't even seem to slow down. Izaya was already getting tired of this chase and he saw a fire escape a little further up ahead, that would be a good way to escape from the blonde.

Suddenly a sharp pain started in his head and his vision blurred for a moment, making him stumble past the fire escape. He almost fell to the ground, but he was able to catch himself before he could actually fall.

His head was still throbbing when he got out of the alleyway and into the crowd, but his vision was back to normal. Weaving through the crowd he decided that it was better if he went home and hopefully Shizuo would leave him alone now.

Luckily Shizuo hadn't seemed to follow him and now he was already entering his apartment building. The headache hadn't gone away to his irritation and he knew that Namie would be inside his home, probably complaining about something.

With a sigh he opened the door to his apartment and just as he had expected, Namie was still there.

"I see that you're finally back." She said. While looking over to him for a moment. "You should do you work more seriously instead of going out to play with that man."

"That's none of your business." Izaya answered irritatingly. "And I have a headache, so could you shut up?" His mood had definitely not gotten better on his way back.

Namie seemed surprised for a moment though, since she found it surprising that Izaya would even admit that he had a headache.

"Is your headache so bad you can't even hide it?" She asked while smirking.

Izaya glared at her for a moment before sighing some more. "Just go home and leave me alone for today." It was clear that Namie wouldn't let him change his mind, since soon she was out the door leaving him alone in his apartment.

Now that Namie was gone, he really felt like taking a rest, but he also wanted to know what had caused the headache and the change in vision. It couldn't really be from overexertion, but maybe he was just tired?

It may not be such a bad idea to ask Shinra about it, even though the doctor might say that it is probably nothing.

Picking up his phone he dialed Shinra's number and let it ring a few times before Shinra finally picked. "Hello, Kishitani speaking."

"Shinra, I need you to check up on me." Was the first thing he said. He didn't even know if the doctor had any time for him.

"Ah, Izaya." The doctor started. "I don't have time for you today, but might you tell me your symptoms?" Oh great he couldn't come today.

"I was being chased by Shizuo today when suddenly a headache appeared and my vision got worse." He explained. A moment of silence came before the doctor finally answered back.

"Do you still have vision loss? And what about the headache?" Shinra asked.

"My vision is back to normal, but the headache is still there." He explained.

"And is the headache at a certain position?" Why was Shinra asking all these questions, didn't he already know what was wrong?

"It's more around my eyes and behind them too." He said and now that he thought about it that was a bit odd.

"I will come and see you tomorrow morning, for now just take something for the pain and take a rest." Shinra said. "I will try to get to you as soon as possible tomorrow." With that the doctor hung up without letting Izaya ask questions himself.

With a sigh he got himself up the stairs and took some pain medication before going to his bedroom to get some sleep.

xxx

Izaya didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but since it was still dark he assumed that he probably hadn't slept till morning. It wasn't even that uncommon for him to wake up early. He sometimes didn't even sleep at all during the night.

Before he had the chance to get out of bed though, his phone started ringing. A little confused, Izaya looked in the direction of his bedside table, but he couldn't see his phone lighting up. That was definitely strange.

Going by the sound it should be there, but he didn't see it. Reaching with his hand, he soon touched the phone and lifted it off the bedside table, but still no light. Frowning he answered the call, since he could at least do that without seeing his phone.

It didn't stop him from thinking though. Why wasn't he able to see it? It was strange after all, since normally the phone would light up.

"Hello?" He decided to say, since he still hadn't said anything yet.

"Goodmorning Izaya! How are you feeling?" Shinra's voice was way too enthusiastic for the time it was. Wait, did he say 'goodmorning'? Izaya suddenly thought.

"Did you say 'morning' Shinra? What time is it?" He could already feel himself slightly panicking. He just hoped he was wrong and that it was just really dark around him.

"Yes, I said that and it's 9am at the moment." Shinra said. 9am meant that it should be light out, which meant that he should be able to see and that it shouldn't be darkness around him. Slowly he reached up with one of his hands and held it up in front of his eyes, but he didn't see anything. "Is something wrong Izaya?"

He did hear the doctor's voice, but he just didn't know how to answer. How could he even, since he just found out that he had become blind in just one night. How could this even happen?

"Izaya?" The doctor sounded more worried this time. "Answer me!" Shinra kind of yelled when he didn't respond.

Taking a deep breath he finally opened his mouth to say something. "Shinra, can you come over?" Was all he asked.

"Of course I can, but why? What's wrong?" He just couldn't answer the doctor right now, it would be easier if he came here.

"Just come." Was all he said before he hung up in the hope that Shinra would listen to him. Now it was just waiting till the doctor would get here.

Izaya didn't know how long it took before he heard his doorbell ring, but he realised one thing: how was he going to open the door?

Carefully he got out of his bed and walked to where he thought his door was. As soon as he felt the wall, he carefully walked towards the direction of the door while keeping a hand on the wall.

When he opened the door, the doorbell rang once again. Walking a bit faster this time, since he didn't want to let the doorbell ring again, he hadn't noticed a table in his hallway. He hid his knee on it, losing his balance after which he fell to the ground.

Slightly groaning with pain he could hear his doorbell ringing once more and a lot of knocking this time too. How was he ever going to get there? He still needed to go down the stairs too.

Before he could decide whether to stand up and try to go down the stairs he heard his front door open. How could they have opened it?

"Izaya? Are you here?" It was Shinra's voice. Slowly he pushed himself off the ground, while having one hand on the wall in the hallway. "Izaya? Are you upstairs?" It was clear that the doctor had already looked downstairs.

"I am upstairs!" He confirmed, while he kept standing in the same place. There was no way he was going to move on his own again now that Shinra was here.

He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and soon they could be heard walking through the hallway. "Izaya? Why are you standing here?" The voice was suddenly surprisingly close and Izaya couldn't help but jump a little in surprise.

"Ah Shinra, ehm, you see…" He tried to say, but he didn't really know how to tell the doctor about this.

"Izaya where are you talking to? I'm standing here." Shinra said, but soon Izaya could hear a gasp. "Wait, you're blind?" He asked.

A nod was all Izaya could give the doctor, before he suddenly got grabbed by the arm and taken to what he thought was the direction of the stairs. "Shinra, what are you doing?" He asked a little worried for what the doctor might try to do.

"I need you to come to my apartment, so I can look at how this happened." Shinra explained. "Celty's already here, so that's good."

Izaya let the doctor take him down the stairs carefully by one hand, while he held the other on the railing, to make sure that he wouldn't fall, he didn't trust Shinra completely after all.

As soon as he had taking the last step he could hear someone typing on something. Probably Celty typing something, but Shinra would have to read it, since there was no way he could do it.

"Ah Celty, can you take us all back to the apartment." More typing could be heard and he was getting a little impatient.

"Are we going or not?" He asked, since he had no idea what the dullahan was saying at the moment.

"Ah, right, you can't read it." Shinra suddenly said. "Hm, oh Izaya has somehow gone blind and I need to find out how it happened."

There was no more typing, but Shinra had grabbed his hand again and was leading him out of his apartment.

He followed the doctor blindly, till he suddenly stopped and Izaya walked right into his back. "Why did you stop suddenly?" He growled a little.

"We're waiting for the elevator." Was all he got as an answer before he heard the elevator doors open and he was lead inside.

Soon he got taken out of the building and to the doctor's apartment where they would hopefully find out what happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2, I will probably be updating once a week for a while.

 **Summary:** While being chased by Shizuo a sudden headache will change Izaya's life forever.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The ride to the doctor's apartment had never felt that long for Izaya. Without being able to see he had no idea where they were and so it couldn't be fast enough for him when they finally got to the apartment.

"We're here Izaya, just follow me." The doctor said before Izaya felt his hand being grabbed and he got once again taken towards an elevator and up to the doctor's apartment.

He had been here many times, but suddenly everything felt so unfamiliar now that he had no sight to see everything with.

He heard a door open and soon he was lead inside. The smell of the doctor's apartment was somehow familiar and the couch he got put on too.

"Just stay here for now while I get everything ready. Don't go wandering off, since you can hurt yourself." He heard Shinra say before the doctor walked away leaving him alone or at least he thought alone, since he had no idea if Celty was there. He wouldn't even have a way to communicate with her.

He wasn't really one for waiting patiently, but even he knew he couldn't go walking around the doctor's apartment if he hadn't even been able to walk around his own.

He tried to listen to the different sounds in the apartment in the hope that he could guess what was happening inside there, but there were just too many different sounds and he wasn't even used to only using his hearing.

He had not really had the time to panic, but now that he was left alone a lot of thoughts went through his mind.

Things like if he was blind forever or that it was just something temporarily and what would he do if it was permanent? How would he even be able to live on his own? He would definitely not be able to do his job, since he wouldn't be able to read or see anything. Of course there was Braille, but that wouldn't make things easier and he also wouldn't be able to defend himself properly.

This was going to be harder than he had thought. Especially since he also had Shizu-chan to worry about. The blonde would definitely suspect that something is going on if he stays away for too long from Ikebukuro and he might even come looking for him.

There was just no way he could let Shizuo see him like he was at the moment and he would make sure that Shinra knew about that too.

"Izaya?" At Shinra's voice he suddenly jumped up from the couch. He had not heard the doctor approaching, since he had been too much into his thoughts.

"What is it Shinra?" He tried to say as calmly as possible, since he was not planning on showing the doctor anymore of his weaknesses.

"The room's ready." Shinra answered, to which Izaya nodded. He knew where Shinra's voice was coming from, so he tried to remember how to get there properly. He knew he still had to go around the couch and then there was hopefully nothing in his way.

Slowly he made his way around the couch, but before he could get far his hand was grabbed. He felt a bit frustrated that once again there was someone leading him, so he tried to free his hand.

"You don't need to help me." He said then a bit irritated, but the one that was holding his hand didn't let go. It wasn't Shinra's that was something he was sure of, so it could only be one person and that would be Celty.

She clearly didn't listen, since she pulled him forward by his hand and lead him out of the living room and into the examination room. Once there, he got pulled towards a table and his hands got placed on top of it, so that he had at least something to hold onto.

He honestly felt like they were treating him like a little child and he didn't like it one bit. "Shinra, you don't need to treat me like a child." He said, hoping the doctor was in the room at the moment.

"We just don't want you to hurt yourself." Izaya jumped a little at the voice that was much closer than he had expected it to be. "Can you sit down on top of the table? I will then start the examination."

Izaya nodded at that, since there was no way he was not doing this on his own. Feeling the table for a moment with his hands, he lifted himself on top of it as soon as he was certain that he would be able to do it.

"Alright, I will now do some different tests to try and find out what is wrong, but you must know that even I might not be able to find out what is wrong." Izaya could only nod at those words and he hoped that the doctor would be able to find out what was wrong and that it would not be something permanent.

xxx

The examinations took some time or at least Izaya thought it took some time, since he had no idea how much time had really gone by.

He was currently sitting on the table while Shinra was doing something in the room. He hadn't heard the door opening, so he was fairly sure that Shinra was still here and doing something.

Suddenly the sound of a chair scraping over the floor could be heard and footsteps were approaching him. Since he had been listening he could hear this clearly, though it could also be because he had gotten used to not using his eyes.

"Izaya, I've got the results." Shinra's voice sounded. He had expected the doctor to talk, so this time it didn't surprise him. "Seems like you have a severe case of optic neuritis in both eyes, which is pretty rare." Oh great, so he had something that was rare?

"Is this permanent?" Was the first thing he asked, since he had to know the answer to that.

"It could be, but there could also be some improvement." The doctor said honestly. "Currently there is an infection in your optic nerves, so I will first try to bring that down and from then on we can see if there will be any improvement."

Izaya wasn't really happy about the answer, but it was better than that the doctor would tell him that he would be blind forever. "So it might get better? And will it get better completely then?"

"I can't say that right now, first I will give you medication to bring the infection down and then I will see what the damage is that was done. The damage will tell us how much you sight will improve or if it will stay like this." Shinra explained.

How long would that even take? He still had work to do and there was no way he could do it the way he was now. "How long will that take? I can't do anything like this." He complained.

"The infection should be able to go down in a week or two, but I don't know after that." Shinra said. "As for you not being able to do anything. You can stay here if you want or go back to your apartment, but make sure not to hurt yourself."

"I don't really want to stay here since Shizu-chan can come here, but going back to my apartment alone might not be such a good idea either." He had really no idea what to do with that.

"Why don't you stay the night here and we can see what to do tomorrow?" Shinra opted. "Celty should have dinner ready, so you're free to stay." That didn't seem like a bad option.

"Alright, I will do that. Do I need to take the meds now or with my meals?" He asked, since that was something he needed to know.

"Take them with your breakfast and dinner, so I will give you the ones for this dinner." The doctor explained, before he gave Izaya the pills. "Let's go to the kitchen now, since Celty should be done." The doctor tried to grab his hand again, but Izaya quickly took it out of the way.

"I can do it on my own, I will need to be able to do that." He said and then carefully started into the way he believed the door was.

"I'm fine with that, but you should come this way, since the door is here." Shinra's voice sounded from the opposite direction he had been going to.

Without saying anything he turned around and walked passed the doctor to the door. He felt the door with his hand, till he found the handle and then opened the door.

Now that he was in the hallway, he listened and smelled for a moment, so that he could tell which way he needed to go. When he was sure he heard Celty on his right he went there. The smell of food getting stronger with the moment.

When the space got larger, he was sure he was in the living room, so now he only had to go to his left where the kitchen would be. Carefully he walked closer to it, but now that he had nothing to hold onto he had no idea where to exactly. He was too stubborn however to ask for help.

He walked a bit further till not his hands hid something but his foot, hitting his toe on what he thought was a chair, since he could also feel it with his hands now. He couldn't however deny that it hurt to hit his toe on the chair.

"Are you alright Izaya?" Shinra's concerned voice came. Izaya tried to smile at the doctor, but he was sure that it was a grimace.

"I'm fine, just hit my toe." He said before sliding the chair back and sitting down on it. Now he could also feel the table and he knew he was at the right place.

"Celty, what's for dinner?" He asked, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't tell him about it. He could hear some typing noises, but there was no way he could read them.

"She says she made some rice with vegetables." Shinra's voice came to explain what she had typed. Izaya suspected that the dullahan had not made any soup on purpose, so that he wouldn't be able to spill it that easily.

Still he now had another problem. How was he going to eat like this? He was not even sure he would be able to do this properly. Getting a bit nervous he waited till he heard the other two people sit down, before he carefully slid his hand over the table searching for his chopsticks.

"Ah Izaya, I will give them to you." He heard Shinra say and before he could complain he felt his chopsticks in his hand. "Will you be able to eat like that?"

"Of course, you didn't even need to give me the chopsticks." He said before he felt with his other hand where the bowl with rice was and then held it up with that hand before bringing the chopsticks to the bowl. Or at least he thought the bowl, but it was soon clear that he was missing it completely.

"Izaya, I can-"

"I don't need you help!" Izaya yelled frustrated that he was not even able to eat properly. Taking a deep breath, he brought the bowl close to his lips and felt with the hand that was holding the chopsticks where the bowl was before he just shoved some rice into his mouth with his chopsticks.

This way he was able to finish the bowl with rice before he grabbed the vegetables.

After he was finished with dinner he waited for a moment before standing up. "Shinra, am I sleeping in the guestroom?" He asked, since he was not planning on staying here any longer with the other two.

"Yeah you are. Everything is ready." Shinra answered and with that Izaya left the two of them in the kitchen before heading to the guest room.

He carefully made his way over to the bed, before collapsing on top of it and curling up under the blankets. Tired of the day's events he soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3! Internet was pretty bad yesterday, so uploading this chapter didn't work, that's why it's a day late. Anyway enjoy reading it!

 **Summary:** While being chased by Shizuo a sudden headache will change Izaya's life forever.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

The next morning Izaya woke up to once again darkness. Somewhere he had hoped that when he woke up that everything would be back to normal, but it seemed like he had no such luck.

With a sigh he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, making sure he kept his balance, since there was no way he was going to fall out of bed now.

Pushing the blankets aside, he slowly slid out of bed and stood up. Now the harder thing for him would be to get to the door since he had actually no idea how far it was from the bed.

Carefully he walked to the end of the bed, before letting go of it and then he walked straight ahead. He hoped there was nothing in his way and that Shinra had made sure of it, since the doctor wouldn't want him to get hurt.

Soon he felt something solid in front of him and he was sure that it was the wall. With one hand on the wall he walked into the direction he believed the door to be in.

A sudden change in the structure of the wall told him that he had gotten to the door, so he lowered his hand till he felt the door handle.

Opening the door he walked out of the room making sure to keep one hand on the wall. He could hear sounds coming from his right where he knew the living room was, so he walked into that direction.

As he got closer to the living room it got clear that the sounds he heard before were people talking. He could hear Shinra's voice and someone else's. Was there a guest? Maybe it was better if he went back to the guestroom till the person was gone, since he didn't want to be seen like this.

Turning around he hadn't noticed that someone had been standing behind him, so he walked straight into them. From the force he lost his balance after which he fell to the ground. The person he had walked into had quite a hard chest if he had to say so, but that didn't help much to determine who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Oh god, that was Shizuo's voice. What was that protozoan even doing here?

Carefully he stood up, making sure to face the way the voice had come from and to look up just like he always did to the blonde. He had no actual idea how far Shizuo was from him, but he could guess and he hoped he guessed right.

"I just had some business with Shinra and I could ask you the same." He said back. Maybe if he kept the blonde talking Shinra would get here before he would get hit.

"That's none of your business and what kind of thing are you scheming now?" Seems like he didn't seem odd to the protozoan, which was a good thing.

Izaya opened his mouth to say something back, but he got interrupted by Shinra. "Izaya, is everything alright?" He had never been more glad for the doctor to be there. "Ah Shizuo, Tom's ready to go, so shouldn't the two of you be leaving?" So it had been Shizuo's boss who had been talking to Shinra.

"That's right Shizuo, we've still got some more work to do." Tom said this time. Izaya hoped the blonde would listen, since there was no way he could escape from him now.

"Fine, just so you know Izaya, the next time I see you, you won't be so lucky." With that footsteps could be heard walking to what he thought was the front door.

"Next time I _see_ you, you won't even be able to catch me." He taunted, since he knew the blonde would suspect something was wrong if he didn't say anything back.

After this the door slammed shut and he let out a sigh of relief that the protozoan was finally gone. "Shinra-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, since suddenly he felt a punch connect to his face, sending him flying back into the living room.

Letting out a pained sound he held his hand to the place where he got hit. That hurt pretty bad and he was sure it had been Shizuo who had thrown that punch.

"What are you doing Shizuo?" He could hear Shinra's voice asking the protozoan. "Don't punch someone defenceless!" Oh great, Shinra just had to tell the protozoan that he was defenceless.

"There's no way the flea is defenceless." Izaya couldn't really determine how much distance there was between him and the protozoan, but there was no way he was going to let Shizuo find out what was wrong with him.

Pushing himself from the floor he felt around for his knife, but he got disappointed when he didn't find it. Of course, he had forgotten to take his jacket from his home and had followed Shinra in his sleepwear. How had the blonde not even noticed that?

"Shinra, saying I'm defenceless is a bit cruel you know~?" Izaya said, trying to sound like his normal self, but he was actually quietly panicking, since he had no way of defending himself against the brute that was in the same apartment as him.

Suddenly footsteps were coming his way and they were pretty heavy, so it was probably Shizuo that was coming his way. He had no idea where he was in the living room, but he knew he had to do something if he wanted to escape the blonde.

That's why when he heard the blonde getting close enough he decided to take a few steps back, before going to his left. This soon proved to be a wrong move when he hit the table and he once again fell to the ground.

"Damnit!" He yelled out of frustration. Why couldn't he just see like normal? Why did this have to happen to him?

"Izaya!" He could hear hurried footsteps going towards him and he knew they weren't from Shizuo, since he must have frozen in place. He hadn't heard his footsteps after all. "Did you hurt yourself?" Shinra sounded actually worried.

"Why are you acting like this Izaya?" Acting? The blonde thought he was acting this?

He couldn't help but laugh wryly. "Acting? You think I'm acting like this? Go ahead and try to fight while blind then!" He hadn't meant to say it out loud to the blonde, but he was just so tired of this.

"Blind? You're blind?" It was clear that Shizuo couldn't process yet what was going on.

"I am, so can you just leave? I believe you have a job to do." With that he slowly stood up and started making his way to the bathroom with the help of Shinra or the doctor was at least preventing him from bumping into things.

He gave the blonde no more attention when he went into the bathroom, leaving everyone outside. He was tempted to lock the door, but decided against it, since Shinra might get worried if he did that. Undressing himself he felt his way to where the shower was and then started it, making sure the temperature wasn't too hot before stepping underneath it.

xxx

Once he was finished with his shower he carefully stepped outside, since he didn't want to slip. The only thing he had to find now was a towel and possibly his clothes, but he didn't really see himself wearing the same clothes again.

Finding his way to a cupboard he opened it, feeling around for something soft that could be a towel, but no luck in this cupboard it seemed. He only felt a few bottles, which he didn't dare touch since he had no way of knowing what was what.

A knock sounded at the door soon followed by a voice. "Izaya? Did you find the towels?" It was Shinra and how the doctor even knew what he needed, there was no way he knew.

"Ah no, couldn't find them in the cupboard." He answered, after which he heard the door open slowly. "Why are you coming inside? I'm naked you know?" He said a bit flustered, since there was no way he wanted to let the doctor see him like this.

"I won't look, I will just give you a towel and some fresh clothes." Shinra explained, before he went somewhere in the room and put the stuff down. "I put the clothes on the sink and here is the towel." Izaya felt something soft being pressed into his hands before the doctor left the room once more and the door closed.

He was still a bit stunned when he started to dry himself off. He had never expected that he would be this helpless if he didn't have his eyesight. He couldn't even move around properly, leave alone that he could even leave the doctor's apartment.

Once he got dressed he went out of the bathroom and into the living room where he said down on the couch. He had done his best to memorize where the furniture stood, but he was still glad that he had found the couch without something going wrong.

"Izaya?" It was Shinra once again. Shinra was after all the only person he could communicate with in this apartment, since there was no way he could tell where Celty was or what she said. He didn't even know if the dullahan had been here all the time while Shizuo was here or that she had gone on a job.

"What is it Shinra?" He said, since he hadn't answered yet.

"We need to discuss what to do, since I don't mind you staying here, but you might not want to." Shinra said. Oh right, that. On one end he did want to stay here, but he just couldn't really get comfortable, since he didn't know the apartment well. At his own apartment it would get difficult too, but he at least knew where everything was and with a bit of practise it should get easier.

"It's probably only temporarily, but I would like to stay in my own apartment, since it is more well-known to me." He answered in all honesty.

"I thought as much, but I don't really like you living alone there." Shinra said. "I also asked Celty to get something for you, even though you might not like it."

That was what grabbed his attention, since he had no real idea of what the doctor could mean. "I will be fine living on my own and I don't want anyone to see me like this either. What is it even that you have for me?"

"I asked Celty to get you a walking stick, it will help you move around." Izaya couldn't really believe the doctor's words, was he serious?

"Are you seriously telling me to use _that_?" He asked. "That's like telling everyone I'm blind!" And that was definitely not something he wanted to happen, since he was certain that it would only be temporarily and he could go back to his normal life once this was over.

"It's still easier to move around even if it is in your own apartment." Shinra tried and this time his voice was a lot closer. Izaya soon felt the stick being put in his hands and the doctor guiding him to stand up. "Just try it."

Seeing no wrong in just trying he walked around, sliding the stick from left to right in front of him, feeling where the objects were. If he had to be honest it was something useful, but there was no way he was going to use this outside his own apartment or the doctor's. "Fine, I will use it, but not outside, since I don't want people to find out I'm blind."

He knew it was already a bit too late for that, since Shizuo had found out, but he really wanted to forget about what had happened with the brute and hopefully Shizuo wouldn't even have believed him.


End file.
